Red Sun Sequel to Moonlight Sky
by JB5654
Summary: Nessie goes off to think about things and her relationships with Jake and Matt, who will she choose? But in the end, everyone must make the most important decisions of their entire existence.
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts

Red Sun

Preface:

Life is full of complications, and I've had my fair share of them. Believe me

But I guess it's what you make out of them, for I cannot see what will happen next. But the pain out of remembering always comes back, and that of which would stay with me forever.

1. Thoughts

Nahuel and Huilen went out to hunt while I stayed inside.

"Is it time yet?" My father asked me through my head. Fortunately for dad, all my thoughts were easily connected even from such a long distance, great.

"I'll be the judge of that," I thought back. I had been away for almost 6 months now…

This was the first time dad had talked to me through our minds for about a week and a half now. Normally he could just see if I was fine or in trouble…in which he and the family would be here in no time. But as a parent should be, he was worried about me, and obviously so was everyone else, especially Jake and Matt.

I sighed, the reason I came to the Amazon in the first place.

I've learned a lot though; Nahuel and Huilen have told me a lot of stories. Huilen told me more about their mother and sister, Pire, and tried to describe me of her angel that helped conceive Nahuel. It was very interesting.

Most of my human features had gone away; I no longer eat human food as much, or breathe. The only main thing is that I still sleep like usual, other than that I was just a weird vampire. I sortof looked like a 15-16 year old as well, what is up with that?

I asked Nahuel if he had any of these features, and he said no. And that bothered me a bit. But I let it go eventually.

I thought they were too nice to me, letting me come here in the first place with no advance notice, respecting me with no detailed questions as to which I was here, homeschooling me as to which I was missing school. But I wanted to go back, I knew it was time. Jake and Matt would be waiting. Every day I thought about Jake, and less and less of Matt as the days dragged on.

Did I not like Matt anymore? He just seemed too normal for me.

I chuckled softly to myself, I missed Jacob so much. And for some strange reason that I didn't know, I thought about him kissing me, about us being together forever, like it really was meant to be.

I mean was it really any more necessary for me to cause him more pain , but I just didn't want to be with Matt…..and Edward knew.

Did Matt?

Jake has always been there, even though he loved my mom, that's something I will always be grateful for helping her, and especially for being there for me. I love Jake so much, and I know he loves me. Maybe this is the answer, and my problem solved, except with the fact of telling Matt.

This was going to be tough…But I knew that I'd be coming home soon.

"See you soon," I thought to my dad. And I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Return

2.

The next morning I packed my bags and said goodbye to Nahuel and Hulien, thanking them for their most generous hospitality. I told them that would visit them soon, which I would. And I headed out into the bright, warm day of the Amazon.

While I was running I thought about home, I haven't heard of much. Dad did come by only once to check on me, and I was happy to see him. I had listened to most of the other's thoughts; they were said...and bored most of the time. But Jacob seemed the most upset and angry all the time, I saw him thinking about me, and dreaming about me. Matt on the other hand seemed to never think about me and I didn't know why, his mind seemed to be lost.

What had he done with his time over the past 3 months?

And more importantly to me, what had my best friend been doing? She obviously would have asked questions to my family.

I felt anger rush through me past the trees, I just wished I could tell her.

Suddenly I noticed a figure through the woods that kept coming back. I ignored it and just kept running as fast as I could.

But over the course of the months I had taken little time to check on Tiffany, or ask about her. I felt like such a selfish friend.

. . .

"The City of Forks, Welcomes You," the sign became closer and closer as I ran towards home.

Soon I ran past more woods to a long trail, past the river and deeper into the forest, until I reached a large white house, with my father's silver Volvo parked right outside like every day.

I stood outside for what seemed like hours, but only for a few short minutes, until I slowly opened the door, and looked around.

Everything in the house seems to be the same as it's always been. But where was everyone? I looked around, trying to read the minds of my family.

But there was nothing absolutely nothing to help me to try to figure out where they were or as to what they were all doing.

But then I heard something, something coming closer and closer.

A heart beating.

Then seconds later, Jacob appeared out of the family room, and came towards me, walking, staring at my face, and he hugged me. He held me there for forever.

I hugged him back, about to sob, just sinking my face into his chest. He was so warm feeling, and I was just always too cold for him.

"Welcome home Nessie," he whispered to me.

I looked up to his face and looked into his eyes, and hugged him again. And then I really knew I was home.


	3. Chapter 3 A Decision

3. A Decision

Jake dropped his arms from me, and started to carry my bag up the stairs to my room in a hurry. But before he could get down, my mother and father were there, waiting for me, and I ran towards them. Bella had started to cry, and it looked as though my father was about to as well.

We stayed in that lovey happy family pose for about a minute when the rest of the family started to pour in.

Alice was the first to come running and to swoop me up from the floor, smiling and laughing at the same time.

"Oh Nessie, thank you for coming back home!" she yelped.

"Today was the best day I've had in months, when I saw the vision of you returning….oh thank you!" she said again, and hugged me even tighter.

I was sort of speechless I dint know what to say, all I could focus on was Jacob, and what was taking him so long.

Emmet was obviously next in line, hugging me even more tightly than Alice, then Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper.

Jacob finally came downstairs and everyone looked to me. It was time for an explanation.

"Thanks a lot dad, now I'm in for it…you could have said something!" I thought in my head.

Edward chuckled, all heads turn towards him.

"You know it sucks to not read minds you two, so cut it out," Emmett said.

"Sorry Emmett," I apologized with a sarcastic smile.

"Story time," said Carlisle, and proceeded with gathering everyone into the family room.

We had all sat down, and I was sort of surprised that everyone seemed anxious and nervous, and excited all at the same time. It was like we were on an episode of _Full House. _

"So why did you leave sweetheart?" asked Esme, rubbing my back smoothly.

I took in a deep breath and began my story.

"I can't explain thoroughly," I exclaimed, "But if I have trouble, dad might be able to explain things better from reading my mind."

Everyone kept their eyes on me, their faces seemed so serious. Even Emmett seemed to be lost in thought as I struggled to find the right words to talk. I looked at my father, and saw his expression confused and stiff as I read his thoughts, well, of everyone else's. I myself scanned the room of the thoughts that were occurring through each of their minds.

90% seemed to wonder why I was just staring at them and beginning my story, the other 10% was just Edward and Jacob…figures.

So I began….

"I'm sorry I left without a notice, I was just so furious with everything and I couldn't control myself at the moment…" I looked at my mother's eyes, and she nodded and seemed to understand. I went to hug her, and as I did I seemed to touch her hand…and everything went black.

I was in the past, in my mom's old room at Charlie's place. She was crying, and I was sucked into one of her nightmares. It was during the time when my father had left her.

Suddenly the vision changed to her just sitting looking outside her window. In her mind she was thinking about Jacob and my dad. How much she needed Jake so the hole in her stomach would heal, but that no one on earth could make her feel the way Edward did. And then I was pulled out, and back to the present of time with my mom. Small tears were dripping down her checks; I whipped them away, and hugged her tightly.

Then I pulled away, looked into my father's eyes for a long moment. He nodded lightly, and I walked away with no other words coming out of my mouth. I had heard voices of "Where are you going?" and "Come back" a few times, but then I was already up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I slowly opened the door, and looked around. Nothing had changed much. Except my clothes that were obviously put away, and there were a lot of new ones, who could blame Alice. My violin was put onto the top shelf by my computer along with my basketball pictures close by. The room seemed much cleaner, and the white bed and white floor were so sparkly that they seemed brand new.

I sat on my bed and tried to drown out the sound of the many voices arguing and talking below by watching some TV. About 45 minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I was a bit scared.

"Nessie please let me in!" pleaded Jacob.

Why did he want to talk to me? Wouldn't he feel upset that a big part of the reason that I'd left was because of him? Because I had to choose?

"Come in," I finally said.

He had just stared at me, and walked over to my bed, and picked me up, and kissed me.

Why was he doing this? What did my father explain to everyone? But right now I didn't care, because all I wanted to do was to be with him, to feel his warm lips on mine. For him to understand that he could finally love me without fear or pain. I kissed him back so passionately that he might get the message.

I tangled my hands with his hair, moving my head into our own rhythm. He kept moving his hands up in down slightly from my back to my waist. I smiled while we kissed, and he seemed to notice and so he kissed me harder.

He suddenly broke our kiss, and put me back down on the bed with him. He held me in his arms there, and we began to talk.

"I don't know what on earth I was thinking, how I could have thought about anyone else when I knew in my heart that you were always meant for me" I whispered to him.

Jake smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"We're here now, don't worry sweetie we'll figure everything out later" and he kissed my cheek.

I sighed and was beginning to think.

"Thank you dad….." I thought with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4 Pain

4. Pain

That night I went to bed confident, sleeping and dreaming happy dreams. But the only thing I had left to do was to tell Matt.

In other words, I had to break his heart.

I had thought about this for weeks now, what I would be telling him. I had no intention of ever hurting him, but we just can't be together.

"Oh so you and your werewolf pal can then?" I could hear him saying to me, over and over again.

I tossed and turned, and just kept thinking. Jacob and I were always meant to be, and fate brought us to where we are today. And I just had to thank Matt for that, for letting me realize that I love Jacob…and not him.

That thought seemed really mean to me, but I knew it was true. Now all I could think about was Jake, and him kissing me and holding me like the way he did today.

So I decided to go with all the happy thoughts of Jake instead of the painful one of Matt, and eventually drifted off into a very deep sleep.

Hours later I heard a rather loud bang on my door. I read the mind of the obnoxious knocker to find out it was Alice.

"Come in, I said sleepily.'

"NESSIE GET UP!!" she yelled, yanking me out of bed.

I sighed and groaned, "Oh what now Alice?"

"Matt's here!" she exclaimed. I gave her a look of horror.

WHY would he be here? It had only been a few hourse since I've made my decision. He can't read minds, so all I wanted to know was…why was he here???

"I don't understand either, but you've got to talk him before things get ugly."

I got out of bed and started to get dressed, "Alice I doubt he'll be trying to kill any of us when he finds out…well except for Jake maybe." I said.

"Well hurry up then! He's waiting downstairs." Alice exclaimed, and ran down the stairs probably to greet the poor soul.

Or poor empty soul, I should say.

I finished getting ready and slowly walked down the three flights of stairs, embracing myself for what was going to happen next.

But instead of felling nervous or afraid, when I saw Matt he immediately starred up to me, and all I felt was a small burst of joy out of just seeing him for the first time through all these months. Great, it just made it that more difficult to tell him.

"Renesmee Cullen, have you forgotten me? Even from just being away for a merely 6 months?" he said with an amazing flashing smile.

Instead of saying something, my body just led me to hug him, and I honestly enjoyed it after not even seeing the guy for a freaking 6 months like he had said.

"It's great to see you, so where were you for all this time?" he asked.

Guhhhh I thought, "YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL MATT ANYTHING?!"

From a far, I heard Edward chuckle and I really felt an urge to rip his throat out, but I ignored it.

I sighed. "Oh I just needed a break form this place you know? I just needed more space to be a vampire, and well, to think things through I guess." I explained

Matt was starring at the floor while I was explaining all of this to him, then looked up at me.

"What do you mean by thinking things through?" he asked curiously.

Damn I thought, how do you start a conversation like this? _Oh yeah I left so I could decide on whether or not to be with you or Jacob, and by the way, I choose him. _ It just never worked out like that.

I tool in a deep breath, and began…

"Matt…I went away because I was so stresses about you and Jacob, and confused on what to do, and I hated the felling that I caused you both pain every time I talked to one of you." I took in another deep breath, was able to look to see his expression for a half a second before going on.

"So you see, I had to decide, for what was best for you both , and for me." I felt like I was about to cry right now, but Matt kept looking down, and then I suddenly realized he was holding me hand. I couldn't bear to look at our hands now.

"Matt please, I'm so sorry, but I was meant to be with Jake. He imprinted on me! And now I've realized that I was made for him! You know my story, and parts of my parents. Oh Matt please I beg that you will forgive me. I'm so sorry." I finished with a soft tone, and let my eyes fall to the ground, where I saw our hands, he had let go of mine. Tears soon poured out of my eyes, as even I could not bear to hurt someone so special to my heart like Matt.

Would he even speak to me again? I honestly doubted it at this point there was no way…

And before I could finish my thought, he was kissing me. His beautiful face on mine, his cold lips moving with mine, only mine were much hotter than his. His hands met my waist and I only owed him this one last moment of us together. So I tried to let our final kiss last until he stopped.

About a minute or two later he did, he let his face move back just a bit, and met his eyes to mine. For 30 seconds he seemed to be studying my face, as though he were never to see it again. Then he came closer and whispered something in my ear. "I will always be here for you, just remember that Nessie." He said, and then he kissed my cheek and my lips lightly once again, and left. Right out the door, without another word.

I fell to the ground, I wanted to die, just to die because not only was Matt felling so much pain, but so was I.


	5. Chapter 5 The Happy Ending?

5. The Happy Ending?

I slowly pulled myself together and got up from the floor. I tried to breathe in and out calmly, instantly smelling Matt's scent in the room.

I felt like a horrible person. He probably thought that I had used him. While I was thinking this through, no one had come to check on me from where they were in the house. I knew they were all listening; it seemed extremely odd that no one had already come to make me feel better.

I didn't even bother reading anyone's thoughts, because I had a pretty good idea of what they were thinking. But then suddenly, Jake showed up from another room, and just hugged me, and held me in his arms for what seemed like forever.

From my own perspective from hearing and digging into the past, it was like Jake was Edward, Matt was Jake, and I was my mother. Maybe now everyone else would know what Jake actually went through, but I really doubted that Matt would come back, or talk to me ever again.

That was highly unlikely. And so far, everything in the world seemed too unpredictable, or maybe it was just this family. Yup…had to be our family. No one else in the world has these types of reoccurring issues. None that I knew of anyway.

I softly chuckled at that fact, and I felt Jake swift slightly, and I felt him smile. HE lifted his head up, and kissed me. It felt so right, so could a werewolf and a vampire (or a half-vampire) be together? Right now my mind told me I was in a good place, but my heart told me there was something missing, but I had left to find out what that was.

Jake led us to the couch, me sitting on his lap, while he stroked the small on my back up and down slightly.

"Don't worry about Matt. You've only known him for a few months, and I doubt anything extreme would have happened. I'm sorry you're hurt, but I-" he cut off, seemed to smile and think about something for a while. Then he started again, "-but I understand why you had to make a choice so quickly. If you and that slick bloodsucker would have been together then who knows what would have happened to you, to us all! I mean, we all truly didn't know much about him. He is a shielder, so who knows…" he stopped once again, and I looked at his face, and he lifted his hand to stroke my check, and he slowly smiled. "But the great part is that you are with me now. I would hate to see you get hurt for any situation. You know how I feel, and as you grow you will start to question and make more decisions about yourself Nessie and for what you want to do. You may be fully mature, but you can always still grow in every way. You're technically only like what, 8 but you really look like you're 15, and I've looked 16 for years now! Edward seems the closet to you, I can tell, and I have no idea why you aren't closer to Bella! So maybe he can help you. But I'm just gonna guess that it's because Edward had much guilt for awhile after you were born." Jacob looked down, and he was right, I'd seen it before, and I'd seen my father, felt his pain. He wanted me dead before I could even see the world. He never seems to forgive himself for anything. But that's why we are so close, because we learn and get each other. We have a connection, something no one else has. And that's he's always there for me, literally when no one else is.

"Reality put me in a rough spot Jake. But my parent's story is the most complicated thing ever. I'm sort of studied it a million times. Mom and Dad both told their side like it was a story book, and I've seen it in their heads every day. The way they feel for each other has no words. So I hadn't thought about much until Matt came along, and I didn't know what to think or feel or do. So I ran away, and I had to make a choice that I knew would be the best and that would last. Like you said, Matt was too unpredictable, and I couldn't handle that, so I decided to let him go, and to be with you."

I seemed to think about my own explanation for a minute while Jacob just stared at me. The he was lying down on the couch while I sat on top of him as he pulled me into a kiss.

He seemed so happy, like his life's work was right in his arms. I loved Jake since the moment I laid my eyes on him. And same with him. I had always saw how much he hated me for those few short minutes, and he apologized _many_ times before I finally told him to shut up. But he still thinks about it.

But right now none of that mattered, because we were finally together, and it seemed like nothing else would stand in our way.

" AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" scoured Emmett across the room. But we didn't stop kissing, we didn't want to. I didn't like Emmett always popping in, so I'd have to beat him up for it later. Jake smiled and continued to kiss me and let his hands tangle in my hair.

"EMMETT!" screamed Rose, "I told you not to bother them! Let them have their moment, and be thankful that other thing is outta here for good!" then she dragged Em out of the room. And for some reason I didn't neglect to be mad at Rose for saying that about Matt, because it still didn't matter, and right now at this moment, I didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6 Alive and Well

6. Alive and Well

The next day, I woke up to find my father away, but my mother downstairs making me some breakfast.

"Morning mom," I greeted her

"Moring Nessie, how ya feeling?" she asked.

I sighed, but my hunger took control of me, "I've been better," I told her.

She set some eggs and sausage on the table, with a small clear bottle with a red shadow. "Well that feeling usually stays with you, but I have a strong one that you will begin to forget more about Matt everyday. You're happy with Jake, and I doubt matt will be stopping by every 5 minutes." She said with a chuckle. Then Jake came in.

"What's this about me?" he asked while coming in for a morning kiss.

"Oh nothing Jake…." Bella drifted he words away, and flashed me a smile while Jake wasn't looking.

He and I were chatting when suddenly Alice came in.

"Uhh Nessie, sorry to come in like this again, but Tiffany is on her way over." She said.

My eyes went wide, I saw Jacob looking at me like I was about to fall out of my chair. "She's WHAT?!" I yelled out.

"I'm sorry, but apparently she saw Carlisle walking into the hospital this morning after her mother went in to get something, and he said that you were back and healthy and walking around today." She looked away.

Tiffany's parents were both in the medical field, her dad a doctor as good as Carlisle, and close friends, and her mom was a nurse. But one question had slipped my mind, and I had completely forgotten.

What were people told about me being away? Since Carlisle was supposedly my dad, and Esme my mom, did they say I was seriously ill? Well I knew I'd find out soon enough.

As predicated Tiff showed up a mere 5 minutes after the news of her arrival.

"Nessie?" she yelled across the house over and over.

"In here!" I yelled back, and then I watched her come rushing in, almost pushing Jake off his chair to hug me.

"Oh Nessie I thought you were like dying or something! What's been going on? You haven't answered my calls or texted me back or anything! So why did you just pick off and leave for 6 months in the first place? What is going on?!" she rambled on these questions, and as a human would, I tried to make it seem like I forgot everything she just said, but just as I am, I remembered every word she shot at me.

"Tiff, its more um….complicated. It was just a thing I had to do. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you, but it was such a last minute thing, and I couldn't tell anyone!" I lied, I hated lying to her, and I always did.

"I've always taken your excuses before, but this is ridiculous! You never tell me anything, so am I not your best friend anymore? Is he…" she pointed and Jacob, "- more important than me?!" she was truly upset now. I looked to Jake, and he knew exactly what I was going to do next.

"Tiff, no Jake's nothing compared to you. I only have one best friend, and that you." I said with a smile.

She didn't seem to believe me, and I half expected that. But what was I supposed to do? Tell her about vampires and werewolves? Could she take that?

I sighed; I didn't know what to do. Soon Carlisle came in.

"Hello Tiffany, it's great that you're over, Nessie really needed the company. I'm sorry we haven't contacted you in awhile, but her condition was so serious that I didn't want anyone to take assumptions too soon. I had allowed Nessie to heal for about a month, and now she is all better. Again I beg you to forgive us. Please don't be made at Renesmee, be mad at me. I didn't realize your friendship would be on the line, but I didn't want you to think that she'd also be gone forever." Carlisle smoothly said those words talking more as a doctor, then a potential father. But fortunate Tiff didn't seem to notice. She walked closer towards me, and hugged me, almost sobbing into my shoulder.

"Nessie I'm so sorry, you're still my best friend, forget I sad anything, I'm glad you're feeling better." She lifted her head form my shoulder and then we left the house and walked outside for what seemed like miles, laughing and running as I looked to see her pretty curly blond hair glowing with her features. Even though I was genetically beautiful, Tiff came pretty darn close. She was telling me the latest gossip about everyone and about what's been happening. I was glad to know we were good, because if that didn't heal up, then I knew that nothing else would.


	7. Chapter 7 Normal?

7. Normal?

Tiff left later that afternoon to be back tomorrow, and we seemed to be right back on track, maybe I wouldn't have to tell her after all.

But where was dad? I hadn't seen him all day, or even bother to ask.

_"Where are you?"_ I kept thinking over and over and over again.

I went inside and sat down and went online to check my email….5654 new messages. Not bad for being away for so long. While I was reading, I got a new message from Edward. It read,

_Renesmee,_

_ I went to Matt's home to talk to him. You and I both know that he deserves to know the truth. The only trouble is that he is gone, along with his father. I will seek to find where he is and apologize. Until then stay safe, and don't worry. I love you, tell your mother I love her as well._

_ -Dad_

That's seemed odd, where could Matt be? Had he disappeared too? Did I hurt him so bad that it caused him to leave?

I needed to find out what was going on, to talk to Matt. Why had Edward gone without consulting me first?

. . .

Three days had passed and finally dad had come home. I wasn't anxious to hear the news himself because he hadn't controlled his thoughts for hours. All Edward was thinking about was how to find Matt, and to talk to him. I was just as anxious as he was; I was super worried for him.

But at the end of the day when I was with Jacob, Matt never mattered.

Over the next few days I was enjoying my leisure time as much as possible. The outside was beautiful as it was now almost spring. Flowers were almost bloomed and the wind was lightly flowing through the forest. It was as if nothing had changed, except of course for Edward's constant worrying and leaving to look for Matt.

I had felt personally responsible for his little time at home, but everyone was apologetic towards the whole thing.

I had gone back to school, and of course as I had predicted, everyone was asking questions. But luckily being fully mature and knowledigilbe I was able to make up all my work in less than a month. I was back in line with everyone else, and was now qualified to graduate my freshmen year of high school. And everything seemed so at ease for once.

The only thing that worried me now was Matt. No one had heard anything from him at school. Every few minutes I kept looking into my father's thoughts wondering if he had found any answers as to Matt's whereabouts.

Nothing had changed.

But being apart form that dramatic part of the day made me excited to go home and to see Jacob and the rest of my family. Ughh If only I couldn't sleep sometimes, then I might be able to spend more time with my family.

When I got home I was surprised to see Jacob gone, mom had told me he had a special meeting with the pack and that he'd be back later. I had went into the kitchen and made a sandwhich and grabbed a small bottle of O positive blood from the fridge. I kept wondering what Jake was up to..he hadn't been called to a meeting in a long time.

The pack and I were extremely close, I was more involved with them then my mother or father just because of Jacob so I hadn't thought twice before sprinting into the forest after him.


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayal

8. Betrayal

Through the forest I began searching for clues as to where the pack was and what they were doing. I could smell their scent, but there was also a familiar scent in the air, I was trying to remember, it was on the tip of my tongue…literally.

I decided to drop whatever familiar scent that was and to just focus on the pack. This strange wondering brought back lonely thoughts. We had only been living in Forks for almost 2 years since we came back, and we were going to stay until I graduated high school, then move on for a few decades then come back eventually. The fact that I might actually have to consider leaving Jacob behind worried me. It was easier before, when I was just an infant because Jacob wasn't_ as _important as he is to me now.

It was odd to think of him as a boyfriend considering he has lived much longer than I have, but then I look at my own parent's situation and I forget that entire thought. Even though I am technically 14 I will be more mature than Jacob will ever hope to be.

That thought made me chuckle

But I just couldn't wait until I hit 17, then I'd stop aging...for good. Maybe Jake could age for a year by then, and then we'd be exactly right for each other...both physically and mentally.

I was now walking along the beach of La Push, taking everything in, forgetting everything else.

Thinking of a bright future….

Suddenly a heard a faint noise along the long beach….

"Nessie!!"….."Nessie!!"….It was Paul, running so fast and puffing with the most freaked out face I've ever seen on him.

"Nessie! You have to come back with me, some weird vampire came around and started to pick a fight with Jake, apparently they know each other?!?" He started to calm down and paused a bit before beginning again.

"We have to get back to Sam and help Jake, he needs reinforcements...just in case that vampire…" I cut him off before he could say another word. Paul took in another deep breath and transformed into his dark-silvery wolf self and led us running through the forest again.

As we were running I was sort of freaking out, what vampire would want to pick a fight with Jake? No one from my family I knew….

Someone who knows him…someone who knows him….someone who….

I froze, Paul ruffled his head against my body, urging me to keep running.

"Someone he knew, someone I told about him, OH DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME!" I had screamed out of fury because now I no longer was upset or horrified.

I was on the verge to kill.

I nodded to Paul to keep going as fast as we could and eventually we made it to the spot where Jacob was in the mists of fighting the vampire.

I thought I knew that scent, and I was more angry than ever because now Matt was back and he was about to claw his way through Jacob unless I stopped him.

No one else had arrived before Paul and me, and I urged Paul to stay put for awhile….I jumped up towards the rocks on the hill and stood next to Jacob as Matt was about to plunge towards him again.

I looked into Jake's eyes and hugged his messy fur and felt 3 huge scars across his body. Now I was really upset. I shot Jake aside and out of the way so I could finish Matt off myself, ripping him into shreds and then burning the pieces. He looked willing to fight, but hesitated.

"I hate you Nessie! I wish I could kill you, I wish I could kill these stupid mutts for ruining everything for me, so that's what I'm going to do!" So then I was ready for him, but instead he looked into my eyes one last time…and fled.

"_Goodbye Matt," I whispered_, and turned back towards Jake, who was now with the rest of the pack who apparently showed up.

"What a freak of nature," Leah said.


	9. Chapter 9 Recurrence

9. Recurrence

The pack and I had walked back to the Clearwater's place; Seth was upset when he heard the news of a ruffle since he had slept through the whole thing.

"Jezz the first real action in years!" he complained.

"You might just a chance again Seth," Sam had started. "That vampire seemed up to something, he was mumbling something like 'I'll tell them everything, you won't survive', does that mean anything to you Nessie?" he asked.

I thought about that for a long moment, what could that have meant? I shook my head at Sam, and he decided that it would be good for the pack to take extra precautions, just in case Matt decided to come back. I felt so icky again, like it was all my fault, but everyone assured me it was fine, that he really was a freak like Leah said.

Leah was always kind to me, because I was a part of Jacob, and more involved with the pack than the rest of my family…who she still resents a bit. But as girls she's a great friend and sometimes I invite her on my families shopping trips, and once in a blue moon shed accept.

Jake walked me back home before he was in for a long night. Again I was annoyed that I had to sleep. "Don't worry Nessie, we'll figure all this out in no time, and enjoy sleep, it actually had a good side." he went on.

"Like what?" I asked

"Well at least we can dream, at least we can step into a world where our problems don't exist." He said with a smile.

"That is true," I said, and then I laughed with him and he kissed me goodnight.

That night when I slept, I dreamt of Jacob.

. . .

I was walking in a familiar place. I could easily picture every face…remember every word….

Before I could think another thought, voices of ghostly figures started to corrupt around me.

"….this child is an unknown quantity…" A familiar voice spoke.

"C-Caius?" I questioned faintly.

"There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He finished.

I looked around into his frustrated face. He was staring at a younger me…only this time I could read his thoughts. Or couldn't I? I mean this was a dream after all; maybe my powers didn't affect anyone here. But I tried anyway.

_"Come on, kill the damn thing, kill them all, and let all know forever on the Volturi's true power. I can't believe we let them live this long, how embarrassing to our perfect reputation. Vampire scum…"_

"Asshole," I murmured to him, it was nice to say things that could normally never be said to the Volturi, even in my own dreams.

I went around and read the minds of others in the guard, and Caius was abnormally the worst of them all.

_"I personally don't mind if they walk away, Nessie is quite adorable, but nevereles I still hate Edward, and sort of want to start a fight, just so I can kill him for good." _Felix had thought. I knew he was kind to my mother, but I never thought of this secret hatred of my father, even after they had fought.

I didn't even bother with Jane and Alec, as to I could easily guess their thoughts were concentrated on my father and mother, trying to pull them out of the picture. Marcus was also simply bored with the whole thing, and he was never a threat to me.

The only reason I knew of these occurrence was from my mother's constant thoughts about this day, I kept going through them over and over again until I knew exactly how everything happened, and exactly what everyone had said and done.

My only last main concern now was Aro. Aro had been exceptionally kind to me after this whole situation, he liked to check my mind out every time he and Caius visit, which was really annoying.

I'm guessing the reason is because he is still never convinced that I knew exactly what went on that night, but I still remembered everything, in this dream only helps so much more.

I stepped over to Aro, who his ghostly figure was now questioning Nahuel about his type. I closed in on his thoughts immediately.

"_How come I have never heard of this? What a gift to mature at such a fast rate! Exciting….hmm I really should keep an eye out for Renessme after this little gathering so I can see every amazing thing shed seen…REMARKABLE!" _So Aro had some good thoughts...whoppydo, there was still a whole nother side to him that made me suspicious.

I looked around my own good side as I walked around, reading their thoughts on their current situation. It got boring after a while seeing as everyone was at the point in that they'd won, so I wanted to step over and read Caius's thoughts one more time before I had woken but something was in my way…

As I turned my head, my family had disappeared behind me, all except for Jake, and only the Volturi remained with us. Now we were all solid figures I could see, and I could tell that we were in a present time. This seemed so real! It was like I was in another world but one that was truly happening. "I wonder why you're still here" I spoke to Jake, thinking it was just a dream and that he wouldn't respond. "That's because I'm supposed to be Ness," he answered back, what did that mean? Supposed to be?

I looked over to Caius's bloodthirsty eyes as he stared at me with a small companion standing next to him.

That figure stood as Matt, making the wicked evil smile that he had, and laughing at us.

I quickly jumped onto Jake's back and we ran fast into the forest with Demetri and Felix closely behind us. I was still able to hear some small thoughts before I got out of reach.

But only one spoke aloud for me.

"Finally," Caius said.


	10. Chapter 10 Truth

10. Truth

I had screamed softly and opened my eyes. The ending of that horrible nightmare seemed so real. It took me at least 10 minutes to get back into reality and calm down.

The only problem is that my nightmare _could _be a reality, I could have either lived or died, but the situation was still so real to me. I started pacing back and forth in my room, searching for an answer, going back into my dream and rehearing every thought that my father had never mentioned to me.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection, the sun was coming in through the far window, and as usual, my skin had glowed in the sunlight. I went to my small balcony and stepped outside and starred into the forest, it was a beautiful day. I thought about Matt, and what he had said to me…

Right then my mind hit a rollercoaster. Sam had said that Matt murmured, "I'll tell them everything, you won't survive," I thought of my dream, my nightmare, how all the pieces suddenly were put together, Jacob, and me...and how I had changed more humanly, and how the Volturi may think….

"NESSIE!!" it was Alice, of course she saw this coming. "Nessie! I just saw Matt, and the Volturi, and how they want to come and check on you, but not just Aro and Caius, but with Felix, Marcus, Demetri, Jane and Alec!! What did he do?!?" he asked, panic was obviously in her voice,

I ran with her downstairs where everyone had apparently already heard some news, Dad read my thoughts and his eyes went wide immediately.

I immediately explained my dream and the nightmare and how Matt had supposedly gone to the Volturi and told them I was with Jake and how I am developing weird genes that not even Nahul knew about, and how he convinced them to come here.

It was almost Spring break, and Alice said the Volturi would arrive in about 2 weeks considering…that really didn't give me much time.

Alice had said that Mat made his final decision of going to tell the Volturi, but still planning out how to get to Volterra and speak with them and all that stuff, which gave us a little while to calm down and breathe.

As soon as I told my family the news, I rushed over to Billy's place as told everyone else the story and they were ready as ever. It was like déjà vu for most of us, considering this same thing happened almost 15 years ago, but there'd be much less vampires involved.

I walked home by myself since Jake was planning with the pack for awhile. I reached the huge white house when I was stopped by my father.

"Nessie, I need to ask you something." He said

"Anything," I answered back, looking around, not really staying focused.

"Please stay with me here, your dream right? Did you feel like you changed anything in it?" he asked with anxious eyes, what was he getting at?

"Uhh…no" I answered. I hadn't even finished it, but I could easily tell the outcome. 

"Nessie I've been rethinking everything you've seen and done in your dream and I'm having a few thoughts..." he started.

"Ok...what do you mean by that?" I asked.

He sighed, and led me into the house where Carlisle was sting in his office turning through an old book.

"Nessie- I think you've gained another...skill" Carlisle began.

"Ok...so there's another weird thing about me, it won't take long to figure that out, and then we'll just add that one on to the list of thing to tell the Volturi." I explained.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged glances "This is different honey" Carlisle said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Remember in you dream, how you thought everything looked so real, how you think you could have survived the outcome if you had the chance instead of waking up? And how Jacob just _happened _to be in there with you, and he answered because he was _supposed_ to be?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…"

"Carlisle and I...have a theory-"he started. "We've been reading through some old legends and books written by vampires and well…."

"We think you can travel through the spirit world." Carlisle stated.

My jaw seemed to drop so low that I felt some kind of bug fly right into my mouth.


	11. Chapter 11 A temper in society

11. A temper in society

I didn't know exactly when I got over the shock of what Carlisle had said, but it seemed long after he told me as I was apparently now sitting on the couch next to him.

"Nessie? Are you ok?" he asked me

I looked at him. "Not too bad for just learning that I can travel into into the spirit world…which I didn't even know existed!" I yelled at him

Edward than came over to sit on my other side. "Well if you expecte4d vampires and werewolves to exist, then this shouldn't be that much of a surprise." He stated.

I sighed and sat up as I knew I was about to be lectured.

"I've done much research on the spirit world, a person with that special mental power is able to enter and able to coexist with counterpart spirits of the physical beings in the real world." Carlisle started.

I was trying to think everything through very carefully. So pretty much I was able to go in through my sleep and talk to spirits?

"That's sort of it," Edward answered.

"So what can I really do?" I asked.

" Well I have a theory that I'd like you to try. But first…Edward tells me you were almost able to change the outcome of your dream, and I have a feeling that If you temper with the spirit world too much-" he cut off, closing his eyes for a fraction of a second. "-that it could become the present, past or future of reality." He finished.

Wow I thought, what a lot to live up to.

Dad chuckled softly under his breath before I asked,

"Wait Carlisle what is this theory you'd like me to try?" I asked.

" Well, since you have a very peaceful mind, I think you may be able to enter the spirit world without having to sleep to enter it. We could easily try, but you'd have to be totally focused, and Edward and I would guard your body of course as you enter." He explained.

"But where would I go?" I asked, this was all so confusing.

"It depends on what you focus on, you could focus on the present, and just end up in the spirit world of our backyard." He explained more.

I was still much confused, but then even more frustrated. "Wait a second! This is just another reason for the Volturi to kill me! If they figure out I can temper with the outcome of society they will surely kill me!" I screamed, I was almost crying now.

Dad was at my side at once, "Not if you have time to control what you do in the spirit world, not if we practice how to pull out and avoid yourself going in without desire as well as helping you make right choices for change." He told

This was going to be so freaking hard!

"Don't worry we will all help you," Dad assured me.

What a freak I am, more craziness added to my life.


End file.
